


Blood Is Rare And As Sweet As Cherry Wine

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cherry Wine Series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU setting, Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: In which Hong Jisoo is in a complicated, turmoiled relationship with partner Chwe Hansol to the song of "Cherry Wine" by Irish soul singer, Hozier with interference and second point-of-views by his two friends, Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan secretly harbours a love for Jisoo which he will never let come to light, and every-time Jisoo forgives Hansol for the damage they both inflict upon the other.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Series: Cherry Wine Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543057
Kudos: 15





	Blood Is Rare And As Sweet As Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Now, quickly, quickly, quickly, I just want to say - this is just a work of fiction, it's bullshit literature. I do not intend or mean in anyway that Chwe Hansol in real life is in a relationship with Hong Jisoo, or that he's violent in nature to inflict what is domestic violence. I wanted to write something really quite dark but beautiful which shows why the second half of the abusive relationships accepts and justifies what goes on, and what it is to essentially be the abuser; the one who throws the first punch, the one who doesn't stop. It's a character assessment, but it's an insight into a matter of human nature that everyone on the planet knows about.  
There is a song mentioned in this "creation" called "Cherry Wine" by Hozier from his 2014 album self-entitled, "Hozier".  
As well, because this is a same-sex relationship, I've changed the pronouns of Hozier's lyrics from "she" and "her" to "he" and "his"

_His eyes and words are so icy_

Chwe Hansol swallowed heavily, feeling his eyes slip close with tiredness, shame and bitter self-hatred seethe like a smouldering fire in his spine and his chest and behind his eyes. Tomorrow, the left side of Jisoo's face would bloom black and blue and horribly black, the skin split slightly over his cheekbone, but not enough for stitches. His eye was a circle of black and blue and dark purple vein occasionally if you looked closely, as Hansol had done for an hour before sleep tried but failed in pulling him under.

_But how he burns; like rum on a fire_

Tears stung Hansol's eyes at the semi-concious realization at even though how viciously he had Jisoo - three, four, five times - in the face, the older man still was happy to sleep beside him when Hansol knew that if Jisoo's friends and they're shared friends knew what he had done...they would kill Hansol, and they would pack a bag for Jisoo and help him out of their house and out of Hansol's life forever. Jisoo didn't have to say that though, he couldn't help but think. Why the fuck did he have to say that to me? Where the fuck does he think he has the right to say that to me and not expect me to go ballistic? Hansol thought.

_Hot and fast and angry as he can be_

Jisoo, unconcious in his sleep, rolled over and felt Hansol's warm body beside him. Jisoo knew Hansol was like this; push him and push him and push him...Hansol was a forest fire, and even to those he loved, he would explode and roar. Jisoo knew, pressing in close to Hansol's body, that he had hurt Hansol by saying what he had. But look at how he's hurt you, his best friend Yoon Jeonghan's voice murmured in the dream inside his head; it made a tear slip down his cheek, and in his unconcious state, Jisoo would never know the expression of raw, agonizing grief that went across Hanol's features. Look what you made me do, Hansol thought, grateful that the side of Jisoo's face that was hurt was pressed down into the pillow, hidden from his sight.

_ I walk my days on a wire_

Jisoo looked up at Hansol, sitting on their bed beneath the covers as he laid out a shirt for Jisoo on the bed. 

"Never do that to me again." Hansol said, something deeply cold and frightening about him before he left the bedroom and the house, the front door crashing shut with a huge crash that made Jisoo flinch. 

The flinch then wasn't as big as the flinch he gave when he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror once he was dressed. He pressed his fingertips lightly to the bruise and the blackened skin and the cut there, feeling out-of-body and ethereal and emotional at the sight of his face before him. No sort of make-up would cover it up; Jisoo knew he wouldn't be able to go to work today, or go out at all to buy groceries, or to see Jeonghan or Seungcheol. 

_It looks ugly but it's clean _

Jisoo felt utterly numb, sitting still cross-legged on the couch in the sitting room waiting for Jeonghan and Seungcheol to turn up. Jisoo picked at the skin on his lower lip as he meditated on how he was supposed to hang out with them today, and the phone call he had to make. He had just asked to come around. That was all. Jisoo swallowed, returning his hands to a clasp in his lap. Hearing footsteps come up the hallway as Jeonghan and Seungcheol let themselves in with a copy of the houses keys, without a second thought, Jisoo rushed into he and Hansol's bedroom and locked the door. He wandered over to the other side of the room, one arm wrapped around himself and the other pressed to his mouth. _What have I done? How stupid am I? _He thought._ Don't you realize what they'll do and how they'll act and what - Hansol will find out - oh, God -_

"Jisoo?" Jeonghan's voice called out happily. It made Jisoo wince. That was going to be totally destroyed. "Jisoo, where are you?" 

"In here." Joshua whispered to himself.

_Oh, Mama, don't fuss over me_

"Guys, I'll come out, but..." Jisoo faltered in a loud call to Jeonghan and Seungcheol; footsteps went through the house again. "It looks ugly, but it's clean. Please, don't make a scene." Jisoo trembled as he walked out of the north section of the house to the sitting room, where Jeonghan had flopped down onto the couch and Seungcheol was standing near the coffee table. "Jisoo!" Jeonghan and Seungcheol themselves nearly screamed as they saw his face, making Jisoo duck his head as his eyes burned with tears. 

"What the fuck happened?" Seungcheol said, immediately rushing over to Jisoo and grabbing both of his wrists as he turned to go back to the other end of the house. 

Seungcheol swore again as he realized Jisoo's wrists were bruised, and there was another large bruise on his fore-arm. "Just shut up. Shut up." Jisoo said.

_The way he tells me I am his and he is mine _

"Who did you fight with -" Jeonghan began, but he stopped as the realization dawn upon him. "Jisoo, you have -" 

"I don't have to do anything." Jisoo shook his head. "I..." He laughed deeply and bitterly all of a sudden. "I couldn't think up some fake excuse for why I couldn't see you two for the next two weeks." He shivered as a shock went down his spine, making Seungcheol gather him up into his arms, leading him over to the couch, where Jeonghan immediately shifted in close to him as well. "I'm not leaving him. We got into a fight because I accused him of cheating on me with that new legal girl that does the section 32's for the property development at his Father's building company. When they had the Christmas party, I saw him kiss her on the mouth, and it wasn't like a mistletoe kiss or something, but, I brought it up with him but he was so pissed that night he doesn't remember and got so angry at me because he said it was all in my head - enough, enough!" Jisoo flung his arms out, pushing Seungcheol and Jeonghan away from him by their chests, before ducking his head down, his hands clasping together at the back of his neck. 

_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

"It didn't hurt." Jisoo said, false and bright as his upsetness spiraled further. 

"I didn't feel anything at all." 

"How could it not hurt?" Seungcheol echoed deadpannedly. 

"You don't know how bad it is." Jisoo's eyes fluttered to a close as Jeonghan's fingertips touched beneath his chin and turn his face towards him. 

"Come home with me." Jeonghan said softly. "For a few nights at least. Seungcheol can deal with Hansol; I want you to come home with me." 

Jisoo moved away from Jeonghan, shaking his head. "I'm staying here. I can't just leave, not like this. This isn't a TV show or a book." 

"Come home with me." Jeonghan asked again, one of his hands covering Jisoo's. As Jisoo looked silently at Jeonghan, trying to convey everything he felt but couldn't say into a gaze, Seungcheol got up quietly and went to Jisoo and Hansol's bedroom. There was blood on a pillow from where the cut on Jisoo's face wept in the night. Seungcheol put shirts that were definitely Jisoo's along with other clothes and underwear into a small suitcase.

_The blood is rare and as sweet as cherry wine_

Jisoo felt alien in Jeonghan's arms, and it made him limp, as Jeonghan held onto him, murmuring to him softly every once in a while. "How long has it being going on?" Jeonghan asked. "Has he always hit you in places you could hide before?" 

At that remark, Jisoo shoved Jeonghan so hard that he was rocketed into the opposite end of the couch, hitting the upholstered arm hardly. Jisoo now understood, feeling as vicious and as angry as Hansol had the night before. _No wonder he snapped_, Jisoo thought. _You don't think. You just want to get that pain out and whoever it is causing the pain away from you._ _You hate them; You want to punish them because you just cannot stand it anymore_

Jeonghan breathed in and out heavily, staring starkly at Jisoo, who had shrunk in on himself, visibly breaking into a hundred little pieces. 

_ Calls of the guilty thrown at me _

"Jisoo?" Hansol stopped, mid-way through taking off his jacket, seeing Seungcheol sitting at his kitchen island.

"No fucking way." Seungcheol seethed, looking at him darkly. "Have you actually looked at his face and seen what you've done to him?" He asked Hansol. 

"Get out of my house." Hansol said. "Let me guess - he's back at your house hiding somewhere or at Jeonghans?" 

"He's at my the house of my mate's sister, but that's nothing to do with you." Seungcheol said; it was not quite true. They had decided that Jeonghan's wasn't the best place at the moment, but Li Jihoon didn't have a sister. 

"I've got other stuff to do." Hansol raised his hands, shaking his head.

"Jisoo -"

"Accused me of having an affair with a blonde skank in my Dad's office." Hansol said. "Do you realize how fucked and retarded that sounds? Yet here the idiot is, swearing blind about something he's just invented -"

"Shut up." Seungcheol said.

"You shut up." Hansol replied, his voice raising louder. "You know what? Tell Soo in can fucking leave. He doesn't want to stay? I don't fucking care. I haven't got time for dickheads like him with all his fag mates." He snarled, directed at Seungcheol and Jeonghan. "You think you're tough? Get out."

Seungcheol walked out of the kitchen, but as he did, he seized a steak knife from the knife block, and stabbed the tip of the metal blade in a line down the side of Hansol's face. The other man hissed, and turned on his heel away. The cut was deep, with blood pouring down Hansol's face, but it was only about two inches long. Seungcheol let the knife clatter to the ground as Hansol began to advance on him. Hansol grabbed Seungcheol's wrist roughly and held onto it. "Do you think I care for him so little even when he does shit like this?" Hansol breathed heavily. "You have no idea how fucking proud I am to be able to say he's my partner. He's mine." 

_ All while he stains the sheets of some other_

That night, Jisoo slept in the spare bedroom in Jeonghan's apartment. "Do you miss him?" Jisoo asked Jeonghan, referring up until recently, Jeonghan's Japanese boyfriend, Takashi. 

"Taka? All the time." Jeonghan whispered. "People used to say he was handsome, but they used to always say how he had a thin mouth and wide-set eyes that needed double eye-lid surgery and he had bone structure like a Russian person. I loved his hair, how thick and black it was and how it curled at the tips naturally; curtain hair." Jeonghan smiled warmly. "I still see him, sometimes. Just around the house."

"Do you want to stay together?" Jisoo gestured in-between he and Jeonghan; he smiled as Jeonghan slipped beneath the bed covers. "That's the one thing I can't stand about been single." Jisoo confessed. "Coming home and there's no one there. You can talk to yourself and run around and scream and shout; there's no one there to ask you if you've gone insane or why are you behaving like such an idiot for? No one there to do chores like taking out the rubbish bins and sorting the recycling."

Jeonghan laughed. "You're so funny, Soo." He said. "We're in our twenties. We're supposed to be consumed by making money, university, sex, getting it on in general, like...what you're thinking - that's what people in their thirties think. Plus children as well. Rubbish bins and children."

_Thrown at me so powerfully just like he throws with the arm of a brother_

Hansol looked down at a photograph of Jisoo sleeping that Seungcheol had sent him; the bruises and the ferocity of them had fully bormed on Jisoo's skin - his face, his arms, his back, even on his neck - each other ugly and hideous. Hansol let out a yell of frustration and grief, roughly pulling his hands through his hair. There was no coming back from this where Jisoo was concerned.

_And I want it_

"I understand why he did it; that anger, that hurt. But I was right. And I wanted to do the same thing to him." Jisoo said to Jeonghan. They had become loosely entwined, Jisoo resting back on the pillows with one of his arms flung out to the side; Jeonghan was lying half on his chest, half on his arm, looking up at the ceiling and Jisoo's hand as they talked. "I kicked his legs, clawed my nails down his back and on the nape of his neck. I hit him once in the face but it wasn't enough to bruise. I wanted to hit him properly, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I _hated_ him. I absolutely hated him. I said everything; about him cheating, I called her more names than I did him. Honestly, when I was on the ground and his knee was on my throat, I just wanted to call him a bastard. But I just couldn't say it. I love him too much."

"You need to give it up, Soo." Jeonghan said. "You need to give Hansol up."

"Don't tell me what to give up." Jisoo replied softly. There was a firmness in it, but there was no malice intended. "Don't you understand, Jeonghan?" Jisoo voice grew formidable as he spoke. "_I want it_."

_It's a crime that he's not around most of the time_

Hansol missed Jisoo; it burned like an ache inside him that was an absolute constant weight on his body. It had gotten twenty times worse the moment he had seen the photograph. He just wanted to ring Jisoo up and tell him that he was loved and he was missed, and Hansol didn't want him to stop loving him. All of this had only happened because Jisoo thought that Hansol didn't want him, anymore, leaving love out of it entirely. _Why can't he just come back?_ Hansol thought miserabley. _I want him_

Hansol walked into the sitting room, and pulled out his phone, looking at photographs he had taken of he and Jisoo. There were a few videos of Jisoo playing his guitar with no shirt on, just a pair of jeans, on lazy Sundays when they hung out together, free from work for a day of rest; Hansol watched a video he had taken of Jisoo when the two of them had just been walking around the city the last spring-time, because they had had nothing to do. Jisoo's smile and the line of his throat and his eyes made the ache in Hansol's chest more profound. 

_The way he tells me I am his and he is mine_

"I miss him too. I need to see him." Jisoo reasoned to Jeonghan, holding his shoulders as Hansol waited outside Jeonghan's front door. Jeonghan had come into the sitting room, whispering, "Turn the TV off, and be quiet - I just looked at the window and saw Hansol's car - he's here." "It's ok, Jeonghan. Just let him in." Jeonghan through his hands up in the air and walked away down the hallway as Jisoo opened the front door to Hansol.

The younger man was wearing his leather coat and black cords; the air was cold outside, with misty rain falling for most of the day well into the evening.

"Hey." Jisoo said, stepping out of the way for Hansol to come in.

"Come here." Hansol held open his arms for Jisoo, and Jisoo stepped into them; he exhaled a long breath into the crook of Hansol's shoulder as Hansol's arms wrapped tight around him, making Jisoo warm.

"You know I'd never do that to you; cheat on you." Hansol mumbled.

_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

Jeonghan waited in the kitchen silent as he heard Jisoo and Hansol talk for a few minutes. When it went silent, he looked through the hallway, and then into the door of the sitting-room to see Jisoo and Hansol wrapped up together, asleep on his couch. Jeonghan's heart skipped a beat as he realized Hansol was still awake, and the man looked around to him, shadows like black bruises he had given to Jisoo under his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Jeonghan asked, quiet-toned.

"Why?" Hansol echoed. "That's the thing. Everyone wants to know, "Why?"."

_But blood is rare and as sweet as cherry wine_

"Now he's here in the house and Soo let him in; wanted to see him and all that and now their asleep on the couch, and, I just said to Hansol why he did it and - he just said back to me, "Why? Everybody wants to know "why?", Seungcheol."

"Do you want me to come around and help kick him out -"

"No, no, Jisoo would get upset and it would make things worse." Jeonghan said. "I can't stand him being here. I want him to go and not have Jisoo go with him. Why does - I don't understand it. Why isn't Soo more angry with him?"

_His fight and his fury is fiery_

"You two need to not interfere -" Jisoo began, packing his clothes into the suitcase.

"How can you not see what he's done to your face and arms everytime you move or look in the mirror?" Seungcheol came forth like a storm.

"I fucking know!" Jisoo retorted. "I'm happy with Hansol, I'm staying with him -"

"So - like - what the hell are we left to do one day when you're dead on the floor, then?" Seungcheol yelled. Jisoo stared at him open-mouthed.

"How the fuck can you think he'd...Hansol would kill me?" The last two words held such an emphisence that Jeonghan flinched and Seungcheol just looked at him. "It's not like that - it's never like that. This not a book or a film or - this is me and Hansol. We're not..." Jisoo fell short on his words. "I'm going home."

"Soo, no, stay. At least until your face heals up." Jeonghan pleaded.

"It's fine. It's faded enough that I can put make-up over the top of it." Jisoo replied, gathering his things. "You guys used to love Hansol; think he was the best thing in my life."

_But, oh how he loves_

Jisoo chattered happily to Hansol's sister and Father, Kate and Sung, while Hansol kept an eye on the meat cooking on the outdoor barbeque on the deck out of the back of their house. Kate was making up a salad, and insisting that plain lemon juice with salt and pepper was the best dressing for all salad, shoving a piece of kale in Jisoo's mouth before his Father made a comment about how he saw two girls walking down the street the other day in beautiful Hanbok dresses but they had chopsticks stuck in their nostrils and they kept twitching their noses at strangers.

"That's probably like a new TV show been secretly filmed, or it's some stupid TikTok." Kate laughed, sticking her tongue out as Sung warned Jisoo to not go and pull a stunt like that just because he mentioned it.

Hansol smiled to himself, closing the lid down the barbeque to let the meat cook a bit more. Maybe there was going to be no more trouble. Just as long as Jisoo and his mates kept their mouths shut, everything was fine.

_Like sleep to the freezing_

_Maybe Jeonghan and Seungcheol are right_, Jisoo thought, hugging Hansol's body as they slept. Jisoo's head was on Hansol's chest, and beneath his chest he could hear Hansol's steady heartbeat like a clockwork watch. _Tick, tick, tick. Beat, beat, beat_. Jisoo fantisized for a few moments what it would be like - his life - if that _beat, beat, beat_ just stopped right then.

Jisoo knew that when people died their body warmth slowly faded until their corpse was as cold as ice. Hansol's body was as warm as a forest fire.

_How would it be if I died?_ Jisoo thought. _My heart just stops beating and I still look like I did from our last fight. Everyone would really think Hansol had killed me_.

_Sweet and right and merciful_

"Take the promotion at your work." Hansol said supportfully, smiling widely. "That'll be good for you; as long as you can handle it?"

"Yeah." Jisoo nodded but it became more confident. "Yeah, totally."

Hansol gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the mouth, and Jisoo grinned. Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Jisoo rested his head against Hansol's shoulder, still smiling. It was the perfect day as well. The sky was light blue and the sun was out; little bits of wispy thin cloud blew over the blue in the wind occasionally, and the wind - even though it was as strong as hell - blew at the trees and the land and Jisoo as he and Hansol walked through the city botanical gardens. The warm wind on his skin was like sex with Hansol; it was utterly exhilirating.

_I'm all but washed in the tide of his breathing_

When it was Seungcheol's birthday, Jisoo brought Hansol and Hansol's sister, Kate, along to the party, no matter what he knew Seungcheol's opinion was of Hansol. Jisoo wasn't sure if Seungcheol and Jeonghan had talked to others about what had happened. Jisoo pushed it down and refused to think about it at all as he heard the music and Jeonghan came over to hug him and to kiss Kate on the cheek; that was one thing that hadn't changed though.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol ahd always thought Kate was adorable. The perfect little sister, even though she had a bit of the same qualities that hansol had. "The Chwe Temper" it had become known as, exclusively for that family.

When Jisoo came over to put his gift in the pile for Seungcheol and went over to talk to him, for a split second Jisoo saw the anger, frustration, sadness and understanding in Seungcheol's eyes over Hansol before his eyes lit up at the sight of Jisoo.

"How are you?" Seungcheol murmured in his ear, smiling. Jisoo knew there was no underlying mention under that; Seungcheol was just been kind.

"It's been wonderful." Jisoo replied.

_ And I want it_

"Tell your friends to fuck off and leave me alone. Had a mate of Seungcheol's and that fucking Jap ex of Jeonghan's come up and say I was an arsehole." Hansol shoved Jisoo so hard that he crashed to the floor, and his head cracked back against the hard ground. "If you had decency you'd tell them to get out of your life." Jisoo punched Hansol in the face. "Bastard." He spat, as punches began to be thrown as they fought. "I can't believe I said I was sorry for you been such a cunt."

Hansol got on top of Jisoo's body on the ground, gripping Jisoo's head in his hands and smashing his head into the tiles.

_It's divine_

JIsoo laughed, his hands curving around Hansol's neck as they kissed beneath the faucet of the shower, the hot water washing the blood away from Jisoo's body and the little bit from Hansol's face. It was sick and ugly and it was heaven. Jisoo knew he was getting twisted the longer he stayed in this relationship, but it was a realism he adored, the A side of it and the B side. He wouldn't have it any other way, even when it really, really fucking hurt. _You're justifying abuse_, Jeonghan had said to him.

"But I've got a man from heaven; there has to be a catch somewhere." Jisoo had commented drily; in his memory, he could clearly feel and envisage the sick smirk-like smile had had given to Jeonghan which had left him absolutely shaken beside Seungcheol who had looked like his head was underwater.

Jisoo moaned as Hansol bit a hickey into his neck; bruises of a new kind, love with the same fire as the anger before.

"Whatever you want." Jisoo murmured into Hansol's ear, before biting the tip of it roughly, behaving like an animal. _We're both animals, deep down_, Jisoo thought. _Cheol's an animal, Hannie's an animal; they just hide it beneath the "human" part. I was relitavely blind to that side before I met Hansol. Now I'm an animal too; I met it at last I have this some of the time_

"Look at what he's becoming." Jeonghan stressed. He and Seungcheol were both getting scared of Jisoo's increasingly temperamental mood-swings in which he would be normal, happy Jisoo, then he would go quiet, though still attentive and aware and listening. Then, he would just become something so dark and formidable that it made Jeonghan and Seungcheol so numb.

"Guys, by the way, I wanted to tell you - we're going to Greece and Italy for a month and a bit." Jisoo told them enthusiastically when he came back to their table in the cafe' from the bathroom.

"Where?" Jeonghan said as Seungcheol choked on his coke.

"Amalfi in Italy; it's a beautiful coastal town built on the side of cliffs going down to the ocean, hundreds and hundreds of years old. Have you ever seen photographs of this contiental paradise steadily going downhill on a rock slope?" Jisoo laughed, gesturing with his hands. "And he wants to go Corfu in Greece. Corfu is an Island, even older than Almafi and very traditional; it's popular with the British."

"Shit." Jeonghan and Seungcheol said, before Jeonghan reached around to hug Jisoo.

"Fuck, we'll miss you." Seungcheol clinked his coke can with Jisoo's sprite.

_The way he shows me I am his and he is mine_

Jisoo laughed in the passenger seat of Hansol's car, his feet up on the dashboard of the car, crossed at the ankle, as Hansol pressed his foot further down on the accelerator. The speedometer went up to 100, 110, 135 kilometers an hour.

Jisoo felt the speed of the vehicle and the rush of it physically up his spine and his legs and in his chest as the car raced on the landscape. Hansol had always been curious what Greece was like; especially Corfu and Almafi next door in Italy.

_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

Six months of peace. That was as short as it was before both Jisoo and Hansol exploded, one within the course of the other. It was vicious, but it was clean. Hands and fists and words. Never knives or belts or sticks. Jisoo cried out in grief and pain as three hard punches to his stomach were laid. They turned to choked, silent screams as he felt ribs shatter beneath his skin, and the agony that took hold of him as one of those ribs stabbed through his lungs, ribbing the lining with a crude punctured hole. "Soo, for fucks sake!" Hansol yelled out, as Jisoo turned onto his front, trying to stand, but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't work. He collapsed back down to the ground, tears rolling down his face. "I hate you." Jisoo said, barely getting it out for the weight in his chest pulling towards the floor as his fingertips scrabbled at the tiles, trying to give himself some dignity as blood and phlegm and other filth covered him that had come up from his lungs. Through his shirt, old swollen patches that were soft were appearing on the right side of his chest, rose-coloured and bizarre looking. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

_But blood is rare and as sweet as cherry wine_


End file.
